Wrong Turn:Remake
by ErinS.x
Summary: What if Francine and Evan, were the ones that survived the woods?When Evan's brother comes to help them, old secrets will rise, temper's will flare, and lives will be ended..


I loved the two characters Evan and Francine on Wrong Turn, even though they weren't in it for long,but i absoutly adored them,so i'm going to do the film,mainly about them two,but others aswell,but how I would love the film to have been like.

Evan and Francine were lying on the front of the jeep,that was totally trashed.

Evan,turned to Francine',You know,we should've just taken her to New York',said Evan.

'Yeah,I know, but you know how she loves all this out door thing',Francine said,as she tapped Evan's leg.

'Well,if you ask me..I think nature sucks',Evan pouted.

'Well,next time she gets dumped,we'll take her to New York..I promise',Francine said,as Evan smiled.

Francine jumped off the car, and stood in front of Evan,with a smirk on her face.

'Drop your pants',Francine smiled.

Evan sat up and stared at her in confusion',What',Evan asked.

'What do they say for nature Evan..just think of as a beauty nature theory',Francine grinned.

Evan smirked,and grabbed her waist',Really?',he said before kissing her..'I love you',Evan whispered.

'I know',Francine smiled...'Now drop them trousers boy,don't be a sissy',Francine grinned.

'Okay',Evan agreed as he stood up,and drop his pants.

20 MINUTES LATER...

Evan was searching the jeep boot,looking for what was left,while Francine was searching through Chris's car.

'Hey,did you find anything to eat',Evan shouted.

Francine quickly swallowed the bit of chocolate she was eating',Urgh..no sorry',Francine said back.

'Shit..and Carly took all the sun sreen...Hey,has he got any good CD's',Evan shouted.

'Oh,definetely not',Francine shouted.

'Francine,I think we should go and look for the guys',Evan said walking over to the car is girlfriend was currently in.

'Why',Francine asked.

'Because they've been gone ages,and i'm pretty bored',Evan said leaning against the car watching his girlfriend climb out of the car and look at him.

'Oh sorry for being bad company Evan',Francine snapped and walked away from Evan,but he quickly grabbed her hand,so she turned around to face him,as he took of his sunglasses and put them on the top of his shirt.

'You know I didn't mean it like that,i'm just saying,what if their lost or something,or one of them have gotten hurt',explained Evan trying to make Francine not go in a mood with him.

'Okay,whatever..can you please get me my phone,it's in my bag in the jeep',Francine asked her boyfriend.

'Yeah,start walking up the road then,i'll catch up',smiled Evan as he give his girlfriend a long passionate kiss.

Evan walked back to the jeep,and grabbed Francine's i-phone when it started vibrating alerting she had a text message.

'Francine,your pho..',Evan started saying but stopped when he realised who sent her the message..his older brother by two years Matt.

'Why the fuck has he sent her a message',Evan thought to himself.

'Evan you coming',Francine shouted from the end of the road.

'Yeah,two minutes',Evan said back.

'Okay',Francine said before sitting down against a tree.

Evan opened up the message his brother has sent Francine and his heart stopped when he saw it.

_**Thanks again for Saturday baby,when you get back from the trip,i'll give you a very special welcome home present;)!xxxx**_

Evan dropped the phone as tears started falling down his face. He can't believe his own brother has been sleeping with his girlfriend of 10 months.

The anger rose in Evan as he picked the phone back up and decided to right back.

_**Sorry to ruin your fun BRO,but you are going nowhere near my fucking girlfriend again..**_

Francine was suddenly by Evan's side.

'Babes,come on let's go',Francine said smiling but it instantly said when she saw that Evan's face was tear stained and he had her i-phone is his hands.

'Something you have to tell me Francine',Evan asked angrily.

'What are you talking about',asked Francine confused.

'YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT FRANCINE',yelled Evan crying again.

'NO I DON'T EVAN',screamed Francine slightly crying getting scared now.

'YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH MY FUCKING BROTHER',yelled Evan.

'Fuck..Evan it wasn't like that',cryed Francine.

'It wasn't like that',Evan laughed humourlesly..'What was it like then Francine..hmm tell me'.

'Evan I'm, sorry,I love you',Francine cryed.

'You love me,if you loved me Francine,you wouldn't have slept with my brother',Evan said as he started to walk away.

'Evan',Francine said crying',Where you going'.

'To look for our friends,I can't deal with you right now',hissed Evan.

'Evan,please..i'm sorry,I love you so much',cryed Francine running to Evan.

'Did,it happen more than once',asked Evan.

Francine just looked,at Evan,as she slowly shook her head.

'I can't even look at you right now',whispered Evan harshily and started walking away.

'EVAN,please don't go',shouted Francine crying.

'I'm gonna go look for our friends,just stay here okay',shouted Evan.

'Okay',whispered Francine.

Was Evan was out of side into the forest Francine jumped when her phone rang.

'Hello',croaked Francine.

'Francine,it's Matt',said Matt suddenly.

'What Matt',Francine snapped.

'Listen,I think Evan knows about us',said Matt.

'He knows Matt,he saw the text',Francine said.

'Fuck..where is he now',asked Matt.

'He went to look for Carly,Scott,Jessie and Chris..someone put barbed wire in the road,and our car busted,they went to look for help,but they never came back,so he said he'll go look for them',explained Francine.

'Shit,he's leaft you on your own in the woods',said Matt.

'Yeah',said Francine.

SNAP..Francine looked behind her to see what the noise was,but there was nothing there,but as she turned around she saw a big figure coming towards her through the trees.

Francine hid behind the jeep',Matt,someone's there',said Francine.

'What do you mean',asked Matt suddenly worried.

'There's someone coming Matt,and I don't think it's Evan or any of the guys',whispered Francine.

'Francine,get out of there..now!'said Matt quickly.

'Okay..Matt i'm scared',cryed Francine whispering.

'I know baby,okay just go the opposite way okay',said Matt.

'Okay',whispered Francine. As she slowly crept across the road,but when she turned around there in front of here was a huge man,but this man had a messed up face,and what scared Francine the most was the huge knife and barbwire he had in his hands.

'MATT',screamed Francine as she tried to run away,but the man grabbed hold of her from behind as Francine struggled with all her might.

'MATT,HE'S GOT ME..HE GOT A KNIFE..AHHHHHH',screamed Francine,but even her loud screaming sounded beauitful.

'FRANCINE..FRANCINE',Matt yelled into the phone,but got no reply.

*With Evan,Carly,Chris.*

Evan eventually find his friends,but only Carly and Chris.

'Where's Jessie and Scott',asked Evan as he saw Carly crying and Chris just looking traumatised.

'These people,they were cannibals,with axes and arrows,they started chasing after us',explained Chris',One of them shot Jessie in the head,she died instantly,and they threw the axe,but it hit Scott straight in the chest,and he just stopped moving and breathing',whispered Chris.

'Fuck',said Evan.',How many were there'?

'They were like a family,they looked like a father,mother,and teenage daughter and son...their cannibals Evan,a fucking family of cannibals',said Chris as Evan give him a hug.

'Hey,where's Francine',asked Carly looking around.

'SHIT,she's still at the cars..fuck,we need to run back',said Evan as they all started running back to the cars,but when they got there,they find blood splattered on the road,on the side of the cars,and Francine's phone smashed on the floor.

'FUCK,oh my god,they've got her',cryed Evan.

'Evan..look at me,we're gonna find her okay',said Chris.

Before anyone could say anything,Evan felt his phone vibrating,as he reached his phone,his brother's name flashing on the screen,

'What Matt',asked Evan harshly.

'EVAN,listen it's Francine,someone's taking her..she was on the phone,then she started screaming saying someone's got her,and that he's got a knife..you've got to find her Evan',demanded Matt.

Evan walked away from Chris and Carly,and walked away from the cars.

'Why..so when we find her,we will bring her home,and you can shag her again',said Evan.

'Evan,bro..it wasn't like that..she loves you',explained Matt.

'Do you love her',asked Evan cringing how hard it was to ask that.

'...',Matt just sighed on the phone.

'Matt..do you love her,tell me',demanded Evan.

'I..care about her,and that's why you and your friends are gonna wait by the cars,and i'll be up in an hour',said Matt.

'What',asked Evan.

'Evan,i'll bring weapons,water,okay..and i'll be up there now okay..okayy',said Matt.

'Okay',said Evan.

Evan hang up and made his way back to the cars,where Carly was still mourning over the lose of her husband,and Chris who was sitting on the floor.

'Hey,you okay',asked Carly.

'Yeah,my older brother Matt is coming,he's gonna bring some things like weapons,water,food..and we're gonna find Francine and get the hell outta here,alive',explained Evan.

'I like your brother,he's sound',said Chris.

Evan really wanted to say,how his brother is a dick for sleeping with his girlfriend,but he didn't want no-one to know.

'Yeah..yeah he is',said Evan.

*AN HOUR LATER*

Matt drove through the woods in his black jeep,wearing jeans,converses,plain white shirt,and a hollister jacket,which the sleevs were pulled up to his elbows,showing half of his arms,which proved he had abs.

When he carried on driving down the road,he turned the corner,he saw two cars compeletly wrecked,and three familiar people standing around them.

He parked the car away from the barbed wire,and got out of the car.

'Hey,you guys okay',asked Matt walking up to them.

Carly went to hug Matt',Yeah we're fine',said Carly.

Matt hugged Chris,and then looked at Evan.

'You okay',asked Matt.

'Fine,but we need to find Francine',said Evan.

'Yeah,okay..right I brought long kitchen knives,crow bar,baseball bat and a gun that was Dad's',said Matt.

'Good,because these things are crazy Matt',said Chris.

'What the hell are they',asked Matt.

'Their a family of fucking cannibals,a woman,a man,a girl and a boy,they have these wierd faces,and their fast..really fast',explained Carly.

'Okay,we should spilt up then..Chris and Evan,Carly and me..everyone okay with that',asked Matt.

'Yeah fine',said everyone.

Okay,right Chris and Evan you take a knife and the crow bar,and me and Carly will take the gun and the baseball bat,okay',said Matt.

'Okay',said Evan.

'Right,come on then Carly..Evan you got your mobile,ring me if something goes wrong,or if you find Francine',said Matt.

'Okay,sure',said Evan.

Matt and Carly walked one way,while Evan and Chris went the other way.

*EVAN&CHRIS*

Chris held the knife which was huge,while Evan carried the big crow bar.

'Evan..you okay',asked Chris as they started walking through the woods.

'Fine,why',asked Evan.

'You and your brother,there was tension back there,something's happened',said Chris.

'Chris,it's nothing',said Evan walking through the woods looking for anything to lead them to Francine.

'Evan,we've known eachother since we were 15,now tell me',said Chris.

'Matt and Francine,have er..been having an affair,behind my back',said Evan.

Chris stopped walking.'They what',asked Chris.

'I saw a text that Matt sent Francine earlier,what am I supposed to do Chris',asked Evan.

'Did Francine admit to it',asked Chris.

'Yeah,she did',said Evan.

'And what did she say',asked Chris.

'That she's sorry,and that she loves me',explained Evan.

'Evan,eveyone knows that she fucking loves you,Francine is the most popular and hottest girl in University,and she never had relationships this long',explained Chris.

'I know,but do I forgive her or break up with her',asked Evan.

'What do you want to do',said Chris.

'I love her..I don't know what i'd do without her',said Evan

'Does that tell you something,listen when we find her,you and Francine are gonna talk about it,and your gonna be fine',said Chris.

'Yeah,i'll do that..Chris your my best friend do you know that',smiled Evan.

'Yeah I know,that's why we're gonna have a drink when we get outta here',laughed Chris.

'Yeah',laughed Evan.

When they started walking,Evan heard a gasp,and blood going on trees,and the ground,when he turned around to tell Chris to run,Chris's body was on the floor,with an arrow going through his back.

'Ch..Chris',whimpered Evan.

Evan hard a wierd moan,and looked up to see a man running towards him,and Evan knew it was a cannibal,with an axe in his hands.

'Fuck',said Evan as he grabbed the crow bar,and started running away from the cannibal.

Evan ran and ran until he found a big log,and since he could hear the man behind him,Evan hid into the log,until he knew he was safe.

*MATT&CARLY*

'Carly,i'm so sorry about Scott,how you feeling',asked Matt.

'Alone,it's just when you love someone,and then you lose them,you feel alone,you feel like there's nothing else to live for',said Carly with tears in her eyes.

'Hey,come here',said Matt as he hugged Carly as she started to cry on his shoulder.

'Phew,sorry,we should be looking for Francine',said Carly as she wiped her tears away.

'It's fine,come on',said Matt.

SNAP..Matt and Carly both turned around to see two cannibals running after them with knives.

'SHIT,CARLY RUN',yelled Matt and he and Carly started running through the trees,trying to avoid getting hit by the arrows the cannibals were aiming at them.

'MATT..I CAN'T DO THIS',panted Carly as she started slowing down.

'CARLY,NO COME ON',encouraged Matt.

When Matt realised Carly was slowing down,Matt loaded the gun,and while still running,turned around and shot both cannibals in the heads.

Matt and Carly both slowed down,and figured they were safe stopped running and smiled at eachother.

'Nice shot',laughed Carly panting.

'My dad,used to teach me and Evan when we were teenagers',said Matt.

'Should,we go look for Francine',asked Carly.

'Yeah,come on',said Matt reloading the gun and they both started walking.

*AN HOUR LATER*

'Matt,do you think Evan and Chris are okay',asked Carly.

'Yeah,i'm sure their fine',said Matt trying to hide his uncertainerty.

Suddenly Matt was grabbed from behind,when him and Carly quickly turned around it was Evan covered in blood.

'Evan',said Matt hugging him.

'Evan,you okay',asked Carly.'Where's Chris.

'He..he's dead',said Evan shakingly',one of the fucking bastards put an arrow through his back'.

'Fuck',said Matt',Your okay though'.

'Yeah,just a bit shaken up..he was my best friend',said Evan his eyes filling up again.

'Awh,Evan,come here',said Carly hugging Evan as he hugged her back.'Come on,we better start looking for Francine'.

When they started walking further in the woods,they were shocked by really loud screaming.

'FRANCINE',yelled Evan running towards the direction but was quickly pulled back by Matt.'WHAT THE FUCK MATT'.

'Listen to me,we can't just go barging in..we don't know how many of them fuckers there are',explained Matt.

'Matt's right Evan..if we all want to survive this,we need a plan',said Carly.

'Okay',said Evan.

'Right,first of we all need to be armed',explained Matt',I'll have the gun,Evan you have the baseball batt,and Carly you have the crowbar and the knife,okay',said Matt.

'Okay',said Carly.

'Yeah',said Evan.

'Right,let's go',said Matt.

As they all started walking towards the direction of where thye heard Francine's scream. After a few minutes,they saw a little house,with cars by the side of it,which were trashed.

'YOU MOTHERFUCKER',they all heard Francine yelled from inside the house.

'Fuck',said Carly',What they doing to her'.

When they were about the go closer,Francine ran out of the house with a cut down her leg,arm and chest. When Evan was about to run to her,one of the cannibals grabbed her waist from behind,and started pulling her back towards the house.

'GET OF ME',screamed Francine struggling the cannibal',SOMEONE HELP ME'.

'Fuck this',said Evan and ran towards Francine and the cannibal.'FRANCINE'.

'EVAN',shouted Francine.

Evan,swang the baseball bat and smacked it across the cannibals head,until he let go of Francine,who was caught by Matt and Carly,Evan repeatly hit the cannibal in the head,over and over again until he was satisfited it was dead.

Carly hugged Francine like there was no tommorow.

'Are you okay',asked Carly.

'I'll be fine..where's Scott,Chris and Jessie',asked Francine looking around.

'...',Carly just looked at Francine as her eyes watered up again.

'Oh fuck,Carly..i'm sorry',said Francine as she hugged Carly again.

'It's okay..Francine',said Carly pointing her head behind Francine.

Francine turned around,to see Evan looking at her. Francine walked towards Evan.

'You didn't need to come back for me',said Francine.

'I know..but your my girlfriend,and I love you',said Evan.

'I love you too',said Francine.

'Come here',said Evan before pulling Francine into a passionate kiss.

Before anyone knew it an arrow came flying from the trees and went straight into Carly's head,killing her instantly.

'CARLY',screamed Francine running towards her best friend crying.

Matt and Evan looked behind them,and saw another cannibal in the trees,as it waved with a hand with only three fingers.

'Fuck,Evan we have to get out of here',said Matt.

'Yeah..Francine come on we have to go',said Evan lifting Francine up on her feet and started dragging her away with Matt.

'N..No Evan..I can't leave her',said Francine.

'Francine,we're gonna die if we stay here,okay..Franci..FRANCINE look at me',said Evan grabbing Francine's face to look towards him',We have to go'.

'Okay',said Francine as herself,Evan and Matt ran into the trees once again,with three-finger after them.

'LOOK,THERE'S A SATELLTE BOOTH,WE CAN HIDE IN THERE AND TRY TO CALL FOR HELP',shouted Matt.

'Francine,you go first',said Matt as Francine started to make her way up the ladder.',Right,Evan go'.

Once they all made it into the booth,Matt closed the door,and put a heavy metal wardrobe in front of it.

'We're gonna die',said Francine sitting in the corner looking exhausted.

'We're not gonna die Francine',said Matt.

'We are..Carly is..de..dead',whimpered Francine as fresh tears escaped her eyes.

Evan kneeled in front of Francine',Francine,look at me..look at me,we are not gonna die,because I won't let nothing happen to you,you got that',said Evan.

'Okay',whispered Francine.

'Evan..can I talk to you',said Matt as him and Evan walked to the opposite side of the booth making sure Francine couldn't hear them.

'What',said Evan.

'Me and you..we're okay aren't we',asked Matt.

'I dunno..Matt you've been having a fucking affair,with my girlfriend',whispered Evan making sure Francine couldn't hear.

'I know,and i'm sorry..i dunno what else to say Evan',said Matt.

'Your gonna tell me why you did it,and how long it's been going on for',said Evan.

'What,Evan we can't talk about this now',said Matt looking out the window for any sign of three-finger.

'Matt,he thinks we've gone the otherway..now tell me..why',asked Evan.

'I dunno were out,Francine came over,looking for you,we both had a few drinks,and then one thing led to another...',explained Matt.

'How long,has it been going on for',snapped Evan.

'Five months',said Matt.

'You fucking prick',whispered Evan.',I fucking love her..and you went and done this to me'.

'Evan,i'm sorry..I am so sorry',said Matt.

'Do you want her',asked Evan.

'What',said Matt.

'Do you want her...to be with you',said Evan.

'I..',said Matt before Francine jumped up.

'EVAN',screamed Francine pointing to the ladder outside,as Evan and Matt ran to look outside they saw three-finger coming up the ladder.

'Fuck,right Evan run',said Matt looking at his brother,as he loaded the gun.

'What',said Evan.

'I'm gonna distract this fucker,and you and Francine are gonna run,down the other ladder and get the fuck out of here',explained Matt.

'Mat,I ein't leaving you',said Evan.

'Evan,just fucking go',said Matt',and take good fucking care of her',he added pointing to Francine.

'I will',said Evan and he grabbed Francine's hand and ran out of the door.

Francine give Matt one last look,and Matt winked at her.

Matt went out,and saw Francine and Evan running through the woods,and just as he turned around three-finger punched him in the face.

*EVAN&FRANCINE*

'Evan,where are we going',asked Francine.

'I dunno,just as far away from here as possible',panted Evan.

As they contunied to run,they cam to an ultimate stop when they came to the top of a huge hill.

'Evan,what about Matt',asked Francine.

'He sacrificed his life for us Francine,so we better make it worth while,and find a way out of here',said Evan sitting down and looking around the hill.

'Evan',said Francine',me and you we're gonna be okay right'.

'Yeah,we're gonna be okay',smiled Evan and leaned forward and kissing Francine.

Evan slowly lay Francine down on the grass,as he took off his shirt and looked down at her.

Francine smiled back,as she also took off her own shirt,and grabbed the back of Evan's neck and brought from down to her,as their lips connected once again.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

Once they were both dressed again,Francine sat on the edge of the cliff wiping a tear that had falling down her face.

'Francine,you okay',asked Evan sitting down beside her.

'I was just thinking of Carly..my best friend,she was so..so..Carly',laughed Francine',all she wanted was to live her life with Scott,have kids,and just to be happy..and now she's dead',cryed Francine.

'Hey,hey com here',said Evan hugging her',I will always miss Carly,but she would want us to get out of here,okay'.

'Yeah',smiled Francine.

'As they both stood up,they turned around and in front of them were two cannibals,who they didn't even reconize run towards them,as one of them grabbed Evan,as they other pushed Francine as she went

tumbling down the hill.

'FRANCINE',shouted Evan as they picked him and took him away.

*FRANCINE*

Francine slowly opened her eyes,and groaned about the pain that shot in her head. The last thing she remembered was one of them freaks pushing her,and briefly seeing them take Evan.

Francine,stood up slowly and looked around,she needed to get help,so she can save Evan. As she started walking,something grabbed her from behind as she screamed.

'FRANCINE,IT'S ME',the person said.

Francine spun around and saw the person she was never thought she'd see again.

'Matt..oh my god',said Francine as she quickly pulled Matt into a hug',I thought you were dead',

'Me,dead..when your still here,naah',smirked Matt',Where's Evan'.

'They took him,I dunno where though',said Francine as tears started pouring down her eyes.

'Okay,listen I have a feeling they won't kill him..yet',said Matt.

'How would you know that',asked Francine slightly confused.

'Because,they know i'll go back for Evan,and they seem to really hate me..so we'll go look in the morning',said Matt.

'Matt,I am not leaving Evan with those freaks',argued Francine.

'Francine,for once will you stop being so stubborn and follow me',said Matt.

'Fine',snapped Francine as she followed Matt to a beautiful waterfall.'Wow'.

'We'll find behind the waterfall,they won't find us there',said Matt.

*AN HOUR LATER*

'Francine,are you just gonna ignore me',said Matt as he leaned on the wall behind the waterfall.

'I'm not ignoring you..I'm just worried about Evan',said Francine.

'For fuck sake Francine,he'll be fine,okay',said Matt angrily.

'Matt,Evan thinks your fucking dead,okay..he thinks his own brother is fucking DEAD,so just think about him for a minute okay',snapped Francine.

'Your one to talk',said Matt.

'What's that supposed to mean',asked Francine as she stood up and walked over to Matt,who was still leaned against the wall,and she did notice how hot he looked in those jeans,and that hollister jacket,which was still rolled up to his elbows,which showed of them amazing toned abs she loved about him.

'Your asking me to think about my brother..well let's be honest you ein't an expert when it comes to thinking about Evan',said Matt looking at Francine.

'Again,what is that supposed to mean',asked Francine gettting angry.

'Well,let's be honest Francine...throught out the past five months,you haven't been exactly thinking of Evan,when your shagging me',said Matt.

'Well,I didn't hear you complaining',shouted Francine knowing that no-one could hear them over the rushing water that their hiding behind.

'I never said I did',shouted Matt.

'Well,too bad because i'm ending it,because I hate you',smirked Francine.

'Oh,you hate me uhh.,.right,okay.',smiled Matt.

'..I only love Evan',said Francine.

'Oh really..okay pop question Francine..if you could only save one of us today,who would you pick',asked Matt smirking which Francine thought was pretty hot.

'Matt,you can't be seriously asking me that,right',said Francine.

'I'm deadly serious',whispered Matt as he came right in front of Francine with only inches apart.

'Well,i'm not answering that',said Francine.

'Well,if you really loved Evan like you say you do,you would have said Evan straight away,since you hate me so much',laughed Matt.

'Why,do you have to be such a dick',hissed Francine.

'Because,you love it',said Matt as he brought his face down to Francine's and kissed her softly.

'Matt,i'm not doing this again',said Francine.

'Then,tell me to stop then',said Matt as he pushed Francine gently into the wall,and kissed her passionalelty,which Francine soon enough returned.

Matt,quickly pulled Francine's shorts and pantied down to her ankles,while Francine undid Matt's belt. As soon as both their trousers and shorts were on the floor,without removing their lips from eachother,Matt lifted Francine up and rammed her back into the wall,as he thrusted inside of her,as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Matt contiuned to thrust inside of her,as they both moaned with pleasure.

'Matt..we,have.. stop',panted Francine.

'No,we..don't..',said Matt husikly as their lips re-connected.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

When they both woke up,lying next to eachother,they both got dressed and started walking back towards the house,they were sure that's where they were keeping Evan.

'Matt,listen..what happened last night,Evan doesn't find out',said Francine.

'Oh that's great Francine..you choose Evan over me,but I bet if Evan is actually dead,you'll come running back to me',said Matt as he turned around to Francine only to recieve a hand wipe across his face.

'Don't you dare..don't you fucking dare,say that to me again',said Francine as tears poured down her face.

'Why not Francine,it's the truth..I fucking love you,why can't we be together',asked Evan.

'We,..we just can't',whispered Francine as she started walking towards to direction of the cannibals house.

'FRANCINE,JUST FUCKING TELL ME..WHY CAN'T WE BE TOGETHER',shouted Matt.

'BECAUSE I'M SCARED',screamed Francine turning around to Matt.

Matt suddenly froze',What'.

'I'm scared Matt,I'm so fucking scared',explained Francine.

'So,basically your staying with Evan,because your scared',laughed Matt.

'FUCK MATT,can you just accept the fact,that I WANT EVAN,I DO NOT WANT YOU',screamed Francin crying.

'Fine..just I guess you wouldn't mind me telling Evan about last night then',smirked Matt.

'You would seriously do that to him,after all this we've been through..and you are willing to do that',asked Francine.

'If it means loosing you',stated Matt.

'You already have',hissed Francine as she turned around and headed towards the house.

Matt quickly wiped the tear from his eye,as he punched an near by tree,as he followed Francine.

When they finally got to the house,they just sat there,behind the bushes,waiting for any sudden moment.

'Francine,i'm sorry',whispered Matt looking at Francine.

'Matt,just forget it,and shut up',hissed Francine.

'Fuck in hell Francine,i'm trying to apolize to you',snapped Matt.

'I don't care',stated Francine.

Before Matt could say anything,the door of the house opened up,and three cannibals shut the door,and got in their truck and started to drive towards the woods.

'Right,let's go',said Francine as she took towards the house.

'Francine,wait..fuck',said Matt as he quickly followed her.

Francine carefully opened the door,and looked around for any more of them freaks,when she was satisfied they were in the clear,she ran towards Evan who's hands were tied up from very strong rope,as he just hang there.

'Evan,Evan,open your eyes',said Francine.

Evan slowly opened his eyes,and looked up to see his girlfriend and brother there.

'Francine,your alive',said Evan with a slight smile.

'Yeah,we all are..and we need to get out of here,okay',smiled Francine',Matt,can you find a knife to cut this rope',

'Sure',said Matt blankly as he started looking around.

'Francine,come here',said Evan.

Francine walked closer to Evan until their faces were inches apart',What',asked Francine.

Evan leaned forward and captured Francine's lips with his,and give her a passionate kiss',I love you',whispered Evan smiling.

'I love you too',said Francine smiling back.

'OKAY,i've found a knife,now can we untie Evan,and get the fuck out of here please',said Matt harshly,as he barged past Francine making her stumble a bit,which made her fall back and fall into a bath full of blood,and human pieces.

'AHHHHH,OH MY GOD',screamed Francine as she was in complete shock.

'Fuck',said Matt as he finished unting Evan and ran towards Francine',Francine,I am so sorry',helping her get out.

'Stop being so fucking jealous Matt',whispered Francine so Evan couldn't hear as she contiuned crying as she ran towards Evan and give him a hug.

Matt turned around and started at the couple,and realised that he actually loved this girl,and even though she was with his brother,he will still fight for her.

'Baby,you okay',asked Evan.

'Yeah,I just want to go home',said Francine.

They all walked outside the house and started making their way towards the road.

'Guys,i'm busting for a piss,i'll be right back',said Evan as he started walking towards some trees.

'Look,Francine I didn't mean to push you in that bath thing,i'm sorry',said Matt.

'It's fine Matt,listen..I want you to have this',said Francine as she reached for her neck and took off a necklace,and handed it to Matt.

Matt took it,and looked at the bright silver necklace,with the letters F and M together.

'I know,it's too pretty for a boy,but I saw it before we came on this trip,and I had to buy it',smiled Francine.

'This might sound cheesy,but i'll always wear it',said Matt as he put the necklace on.

'Well,it's a good thing your hot,because that didn't sound cheesy',laughed Francine.

Matt also laughed,and quickly grabbed Francine's back of her nack,and instantly kissed her passionaelty,which Francine returned.

When,they ended their kiss,they both looked at eachother,until Evan returned.

'Guys,I think we better go,their right behind us',said Evan as he grabbed Francine's hand,while Matt kissed the necklace,and hid it under his jacket,and started running off with them.

All three contuined to run through the woods,wondering if this was gonna be their last day,after a few more mintues they finally slowed down when they couldn't see anyone behind them,while they were resting, Francine stood up,and took one step,and the next thing she knew,something tightened on her ankle,and sent her upside down hanging in the air by her ankle,as she screamed.

'Fuck..Francine,hold on we'll get you down',said Matt',Evan we need to hurry up,because them bastards will be here any minute'.

'Okay',said Evan as he looked up to see his girlfriend,realising if they didn't get her down in the next few mintues,then their all dead.

'Matt,Evan..just go',said Francine.

'Francine,fuck off..we are not leaving you',said Evan.

'Yes you are,and you will...listen,if you just stay there,we will ALL be dead,but if you go now,then they won't chase after you anymore',said Francine with tears in her eyes.

'Francine,say that again,and I will be the one to kill you',said Matt not liking the idea of all.

'FUCK SAKE..Evan, your not gonna like what i'm gonna say,but it's the truth okay...I know you both love me,okay..and if you both did love me,like you say you do..then you will go now..please',pleaded Francine.

'Francine,don't use that against us',shouted Evan with tears in his eyes.

'Evan,Matt..please',cryed Francine as she heard running coming closer.

'Evan,come one',said Matt as he looked at Francine once more and give her a wink as he pulled Evan along with him,when Francine couldn't see them anymore, the three cannibals appeared.

Matt and Evan kept on running both minds full of images of Francine,her red short hair,that came to her shoulders,her briht blue eyes,and her gorgeous smile.

They both stopt running after 10 mintues tops running,and knowning they were both safe,they stopped running as Matt sat on a rock,and put his elbows on his knees and started at his bloody hands,from when he helpt Francine out of the bath from earlier that day,as Evan leaned against a tree,and put on foot onto the tree.

'You love her',said Evan looking at Matt.

'What',whispered Matt not completely hearing him.

'You love her..you love Francine',said Evan.

'...Yeah,i'm sorry',said Matt finally looking up to Evan.

'Since when',asked Evan plainly.

'I dunno,I don't want to feel this way,I don't because I know how much you love her okay,and I know that she loves you',said Matt.

'How did you find eachother anyways,I thought you were dead',said Evan curiously.

'I found her last night..I had this feeling that you were gonna be okay,and she was injured after fallen down that hill,so I took her behind this watefall,so she could sleep and none of them dicks could find us,and then we...',Matt began,but suddenly stopped when he realised what he was about to say.

'You did what',asked Evan and he stood up straight and looked at Matt.

'Nothing,it doesn't matter',said Matt as he got up and looked around.

'Matt..what did you do',asked Evan.

Matt just looked at Evan',Evan..I am so sorry'.

Evan just contuined looking at Matt until it dawned on him what he meant,and the second he grabbed Matt by the collar of his jacket,and rammed him into a tree hard,which Matt groaned.

'YOU FUCKING PRICK',shouted Evan as he punched right across the face twice'I FUCKING LOVE HER,AND YOU KNEW THAT..YOU JUST SAID THAT,BUT YOU STILL FUCKED HER,WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MATT'.

'I dunno',said Matt as he wiped some blood of his face across his sleeve of his jacket.

'You dunno..you dunno,Matt..I was gonna ask her to marry me',said Evan as tears came out of his eyes.

'What',asked Matt shocked.

'You heard me,I was gonna propose to her,when we got back home..I was gonna ask her,but then the guys went missing,and then I found out about you and her,and then all this fucking shit happened',explained Evan',and now..and now she's dead'.

'You don't know that',said Matt.

'Matt,for fuck sake..they are cannibals,they eat people Matt..they hunt humans and then eat them..and as much I hate saying this..she's dead Matt,she's fucking dead',said Evan as he started crying.

'Come here',said Matt as he grabbed Evan and pulled him into a hug,which Evan returned.

After their little brother talk,the two boys found themselves back on the road,and after another half an hour,they noticed a familair seen in front of them.

'Matt..isn't that your jeep',asked Evan.

'Yeah,awh fuck..we're gonna be okay Evan',smiled Matt as they ran towards the car.

Matt,opened up the driver door,but didn't hear any any other door open,so when he looked around for Evan,he noticed Evan standing by Francine's jeep in front,holding one of Francine's hoodies.

Matt sighed and walked over to Evan',Hey,you okay',asked Matt.

'You should have seen her when we crashed the car,she was so angry..she was uh..panicking about what her Mum would say',said Evan remembering that morning that was so normal.

'Evan,she died for us..and if we stay around,then we're gonna die,and Francine would have died for nothing,okay',said Matt.

'Okay',said Evan and they started walking back to the black jeep,as Evan still held onto her hoodie',It was her favourite hoodie,she took it everywhere'.

Matt sighed as they both climbed into the jeep,and started then engine and headed off back down the road.

As Matt contuined to drive,the rain started coming down hard and heavy.

They drove out of the woods,and as soon as they did a figure jumped in front fo the rood causing Matt to stop the jeep.

As they figure came forward,and into the headlights,both boys hearts stopped.

'Francine',whispere Evan as he ran out into the rain and said over the rain',Your alive'.

'You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you',laughed Francine.

'How did you get away',asked Evan.

'When they took me back to their house,all hell broke loose,and it ended up with the house blowing up,and for some reason,I got away',explained Francine.

Evan put his hand softly on Francine's cheek as he looked at her',I thought I lost you'.

'Evan,you never will..I love you',said Francine.

'I love you too',replied Evan as he smiled and grabbed Francine and pulled her into a soft kiss,which invloved the rain.

'Come on,let's go home',said Evan as he took Francine's hand and climbed into the jeep,and because he didn't want to let her go,he bought Francine into the front seat with him.

'Francine..i'm glad your alive',smiled Matt.

'It's good to be alive',smiled Francine.

'Okay,let's get home',said Matt as he started the car up again,as he smiled at the sight of his brother happy again,he reached for the necklace that Francine give him,and kissed it softly and smiled to himself,as he promised himself he will always love her.


End file.
